August
August (オーガスト Ôgasuto?) is a combat android and one of Marciano’s Twelve Sisters. Madame Marciano the owner/employer of the Sisters is a cyborg. As such she is incapable of having children and this may be a factor in the bitterness that she displays. January and all of her sisters are the daughters that Marciano could never have. In addition to being her own personal hit squad the Sisters act as her servants and children. Personality August is a cute little girl... to a point. She has a very child-like personality. She pouts when things go wrong and she giggles when she tosses her grenades. She paints angel wings and hearts on her grenades and seems to enjoy the game of lobbing them at things. Her artwork isn’t bad. Even her movement is cute and child-like. As someone once said, “when she runs she jiggles like jelly in an earthquake.” There is a dark side to this innocent girl though. She enjoys blowing things up. She smiles as she throws grenades and seems delighted by the destruction that she causes. It is she that first suggests leveling the buildings on a city block in order to flush out the Sisters' quarry. She does this because blowing up the buildings will be fun. She gives no regard to the fact that many innocents are likely to be killed. Appearance August appears very young, between eight and ten years old. Her maid’s outfit looks like a child’s costume and is the least maid-looking of the Sisters. She has a black full dress with lots of white frill. She wears a large floppy top-hat with a broad red and white hat band. She wears a red bow tie and has red ribbons in her hair. She stands no more than four feet tall. She has large green eyes and long blond hair in braided in ponytails. Her small stick grenades have been decorated with artwork fitting the toys of a young girl. Power\Tactics Her weapons are hand grenades. She uses stick grenades very reminiscent of the potato-mashers that Germany used during World War II. Her grenades appear to be smaller since she is so small. She makes up for their size with the volume that she can lob. She often tosses up to six at once, three per hand! The reason that she wobbles so much when she runs is because she is short and she is carrying an arsenal concealed within her costume. She seems to have dozens of grenades tucked away. Somehow she is able to prime them as she draws them, likely this is due to some sort of special storage method that her uniform has built in. August’s short legs cause her to be slow and it is common to see June carrying her in order to increase her mobility. June carries her piggy-back as August gleefully flings grenades at anything she wants to blow-up. The only weapon that we ever see August use is her grenades. Area of Effect attacks make-up for a lot of her mobility problems. She is not subtle—grenade lobbers generally aren’t. Her grenades are common fragmentation types. Quotes *“I definitely like hide and seek better than tag!” Category:Characters Category:Female Characters